


Rescue Me

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Abbie keener - Freeform, Aged-Up Harley Keener, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, MIT, Trans Peter Parker, bi curious Peter Parker, drunk, fluff and a teeny tiny bit of angst, i wrote this at 3 am, ironman exist but not spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley and Peter ended up at the same bar on the same night. And Peter was pretty drunk.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this while rewatching the last three episodes of The Fosters on Netflix. Specifically, the scene where Jude Adams Foster is helping Carter Hunter to bed.

There was this bar Peter’s friends told him to go to with them. He agreed and was already a little tipsy when he got there but he didn’t mind the buzz. It made him feel good like he could rule the world without even being sober. He enjoyed the loud chatter of the other people in the bar. He liked the alternative rock playing in the background. But what he loved the most was the fact that his friends were paying for his night. 

Collage has been stressful for Peter, but he liked to party when he could. And when he could: He did. MIT was his dream school and he was so excited when he got in. But he wasn’t planning on wasting these four years drowning in books as he did in high school. And that’s exactly what he was planning to do tonight at the bar. 

“Lots of pretty girls here tonight, huh Pete?” His college roommate, Charlie yelled loudly over the other people’s chattering. It was actually pretty quiet for Peter but he heard him. “You planning on getting laid?” Charlie continued. 

Peter nodded an affirmative nod and said “Hell yeah…” 

  
  


******

Harley got into MIT by chance. There was no way he was gonna be able to do that without a “good word” from the man Tony Stark himself. Yeah, Harley was smart but his grades weren’t high enough. But, when Tony told the directors that Harley helped him fix his suit, they evidently wanted him. 

But, that was three years ago. And right now it’s Friday and every Friday night he spent his night watching people in the bar. Sometimes he’ll have a drink but he mostly observes the other people. And tonight he had his eyes fixed on the brown-haired boy in dark jeans with a blue flannel on. Harley thought he was gorgeous, the only problem was he was flirting with some girls. And from what Harley could tell, the girls weren’t interested. He also seems drunk out of his mind. 

_ God, he’s a wreck _ Harley thought to himself. Harley decided to go over to him and introduce himself. 

******

Peter was a wreck, there’s no doubt about it. He kept ordering drink after drink just to feel the rush running through his veins. He didn’t even notice when this blonde man came up to him. He was wearing a black ACDC t-shirt and he smelled like motor oil. Peter smiled at the man when his vision finally cleared up. 

“Hey, I’m Harley.” The blonde man introduced himself. Peter smiled and nodded. He was pretty handsome and he was muscular and- Oh fuck… 

“I’m very drunk,” Peter said. “Wait shit… that’s not my name. I’m uh- I’m Peter.” Peter managed to say. Harley let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“I noticed you from over there,” Harley pointed to the other side of the room then scratched the back of his head. “You seemed pretty wasted and I guess I was right.” Harley looked back up at Peter’s eyes. They were a beautiful brown that matched his hair. 

“You’re handsome…” Peter said. He then proceeded to shake his head. “Uh.. sorry.” He said. Harley smiled and sat down on a barstool. Peter did the same; except he fell off the stool. Harley quickly helped him up. “Alright… you’re done.” Harley said guiding him out of the bar. It was cold because it was fall time in Boston. Peter had left his jacket in his friend’s car (who ended up leaving beforehand) so Harley gave him his.

******

Harley had managed to get Peter into his own car safely. Now all he needed was the address to Peter’s place. So, Harley could take him home safely.

“We could go to yours…” Peter slurred. 

“Not a good idea Princess…” Harley glanced at him for a moment. Even drunk he was gorgeous. He wasn’t gonna go anywhere until Peter told him his address. He wanted to make sure he got home safely. 

“Nicknames… when I was was in high school people called me Penis Parker.” Peter said slowly. Peter leaned his head against the window of the car

“Why’s that?” Harley asks. 

“I’m trans…” Peter looked back over at him. “And all I wanted was a girlfriend. But no one wanted to date the trans guy.” 

“Sorry to hear that… I came out as gay when I was 15. And I grew up in Tennessee. No one wanted to even acknowledge my existence.”

“Tough… isn’t it? Being treated differently just cause you’re you.” Peter smiled at himself. “Wow, I’m wise when I’m drunk.” He jokes. Harley chuckles at the joke then askes: “When did you know?”

“Pretty young… I was 12. I started hormones soon after and I never needed top surgery cause it was before puberty and the hormones were kicking in.”. Harley nodded and sighed “Need some water? We can talk more about this when you’re a little soberer.” Harley said. Peter nodded and Harley took him to the local gas station and bought him a bottle of water. Now they were sitting in the car again.

“Thanks…” Peter said after he took a sip. Harley shook it off. 

“Gonna tell me where you live yet?” 

“Gonna take me back to your house yet?” Peter replied. 

“Smooth.”

“Anyway… I got my name legally changed to Peter from Penny-” Peter absolutely hated his dead name. He hated that he was born a woman. “When I was 15. And then I got bottom surgery soon after. And everyone in highs school called me Penis Parker. That’s the story.” Peter says. 

“I’m happy that your parents were so supportive,” Harley said. Peter gulped and shook his head. “They uh- They died when I was 3. I was living with my aunt and uncle. Then my uncle- uh… he died before I got bottom surgery.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Harley sighed.

“It wasn’t your fault…”

******

It was almost three AM and Peter still wouldn’t tell Harley where he lived. But he wasn’t that drunk anymore, so that was good. Eventually, Harley took Peter back to his own place. 

“I win,” Peter said in the elevator. 

“Didn’t know it was a competition,” Harley replied. They went up to Harley’s apartment and started to get settled in for the night. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch… you can sleep on the bed.” Harley said. But Peter shook his head and tried to kiss Harley. Harley backed up and said “Woah… hey. You’re probably still a little tipsy.”

“C’mon, please… I’ve never been with a guy.” Peter admitted. 

“You need to sleep,” Harley said. Then Peter fell against Harley’s chest and started crying. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay… let’s get you to bed, alright?” Harley says. He can feel Peter nod against his chest. 

Harley helps Peter to bed and Peter passes right out. Harley sighs and goes into his kitchen for a glass of water. Harley’s little sister, Abbie came out from her room. She looked at him and he rolled his eyes. “Go back to bed,” He said.

“Didn’t tell me we were having company.” Since Harley’s mom died, Harley had Abbie move to Boston so she wouldn’t be taken to foster care. 

“Didn’t know.”

“Why are you home so late?” Abbie raises her voice a little. 

“Abbie c’mon… I was out having a drink and I ran into him. He was wasted and he wouldn’t tell me where he lived so I took him here so I know he would be safe. He’s only staying the night.”

“That’s what you said with David. Turns out he was a drunk and an addict and you let him sleep on our couch for a month Harls! What if CPS showed up? Huh? What if?” Abbie yelled louder.

“Go to bed, I love you,” Harley said. Abbie huffed and went back into her room. 

******

The next morning, Peter had a pretty bad hangover. He walked into the kitchen where Advil and water were already waiting for him. Harley was also in there cooking breakfast. 

“Hey… again I’m really sorry.” Peter said. Harley turned to face him. He smiled and shook his head. “No problem.” He cleared his throat and gestured to his couch. “That’s my sister, Abbie.”

“‘Sup,” Abbie said, not taking her eyes off her phone.

“Hi,” Peter said. He turned his attention back to Harley. “I was wondering… I didn’t take my car to the bar and I need a ride home…”

“Huh… you were certain about not going home last night.” Harley said with a wink. “But sure, just tell me when you’re ready to go.”

“Oh I should probably go now, I don’t want to disturb your morning.” Peter says as he checks his phone “oh shit.” He murmured. 

“What’s wrong?” Harley asks as he turns off the stove. 

“My roommate, Charlie, he was asking where I went last night,” Peter said frantically.

“How many texts,” Harley asks.

“Ten,” Peter said. Harley gave him a pancake and Peter said thanks and ate it. Harley ate with him.

*****

Now, Harley and Peter were in Harley’s car heading back to Peter’s apartment. 

“Uh, thanks for helping me last night,” Peter said.

“No problem..” Harley said. He probably looked at Peter a little too long before putting his focus back on the road. “Uh anyways… whats your roommate like?”

“Well after a few weeks of living with him, I told him I was trans and he wasn’t rude about it. Which is really cool of him.”

“That’s good…” Harley said. 

“Yeah… he has a girlfriend who visits pretty often. She’s nice.” Peter smiled, “Why does your sister live with you?”

“Oh.. um,” Harley cleared his throat and continued talking, “My- Our mother died two years ago.” Harley nodded slowly. Before Peter could react, Harley pulled up to Peter’s apartment. It was in a worse area of Boston then where Harley was living. When Peter noticed that they were there he said: “Oh… want to come in?” Harley shook his head. 

“But before you go, here’s my number.” Harley handed him a sticky note with his number. Still using the Rose Hill area code. 

“Thanks…”

“And one more thing; Can I take you on a date?” Harley said. Peter’s smiled grew as he nodded excitedly. Harley smiled and then Peter said “Can… can I kiss you?” Harley nodded and Peter kissed him. This time he was sober and Harley kissed him back. When Harley broke their kiss he couldn’t stop smiling. “That was better.” He joked. Peter laughed and got out of the car. 

Harley watched him go inside and then drove off. It didn’t take Peter very long to text Harley

  
**Peter:** So, when’s our date?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Instagram: @holland.simpkins


End file.
